


On the Third Date

by TobiasHankel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Morgan has never had anal and is confused, Panties, Porn With Plot, Promiscuous Spencer Reid, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexuality Crisis, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel
Summary: Morgan knows he has feelings for Spencer but can't wrap his mind around the fact that he is crushing for a man. On their third date, Spencer, who is eager to jump into bed with Morgan, asks Morgan to come upstairs with him. Even though Morgan is struggling with his sexuality and nerves, he goes up with the young man.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	On the Third Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BAU Group Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530018) by [TobiasHankel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel). 



> If you are reading BAU Group Text then you might want to read to chapter 20 before reading this fic, however, BAU Group Text does not need to be read before reading this, all you need to know is that Morgan and Spencer are casually dating, Spencer had hooked up with Hotch once and Spencer gets around. Vice versa, you do not need to read this to understand BAU Group Text.

Morgan pulled his truck into Spencer’s guest spot next to his old Amazon Volvo.

“You ever going to drive that thing?” Morgan asked but he didn’t really care at the moment.

The two men had just finished their third official date and Morgan was just trying to fill the silence before Spencer asked what he asked after each of their dates, even the non-official ones. Spencer looked up at Morgan, dead in his eyes, and gave a coy smile, “Do you want to come upstairs?”

So far, Morgan had turned down his invitation to go upstairs every time because he knew going upstairs with Spencer meant sex with Spencer. He was by no means a prude and was not a stranger to one-night stands or sex no matter how many dates they had been on, but this was Spencer. Long legs, perfectly round ass, slightly toned and thin, all male - Spencer.

Since they started dating they had made out a few times, once in the car, and once pressed up in an alleyway outside of the restaurant they had their second date at. Each time Morgan stopped them before they went any further.

They got along great. It was effortless and the sexual chemistry was definitely there, but Morgan just couldn’t bring himself to go further and he wasn’t even too sure why.

Sure, Spencer was a man but so far there was no difference between dating him or any of the many women he had gone out with before.. Well except for the hot erection pressed up against his thigh as they made out in the alley, but even then, he found it sexy. Something he never thought he would find in another man.

He looked over at Spencer, sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, and he just couldn’t look away. His hazel eyes gleamed in the dim parking garage. His golden waves were pulled into a half ponytail, tied with a baby blue hair tie, so his hair still fell beautifully to his shoulders but was out of his face. He was wearing the gray dress pants that hugged his ass just right and Morgan found himself staring at it all evening.

He knew it was a bad idea, that he might start something he couldn’t finish or worse, he could find himself turned off once Spencer is naked but he finally opened his mouth and said, “Sure, baby boy.”

Spencer’s face lit up, “Really?”

Morgan couldn’t help but smile, “Of course. Just to hang out, right?”

Spencer bit his lip and looked away, “If that is what you want, yes.”

Morgan wasn’t sure what he wanted but he followed the young man out of the parking deck, into the apartment complex, and up to his apartment while Spencer ranted on about the newest Dr. Who DVD box set he had gotten as a gift from Garcia.

Spencer opened his apartment door and they both shuffled in, “Do you want something to drink?” Spencer asked as he set his messenger bag, that he for some reason took on his date, down by the front door, and slipped off his shoes.

Morgan followed suit, slipping off his shoes before leaving the doorway as well, “Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatcha got?” He asked, internally cursing himself for being so nervous. He already knew what Spencer had in the house. It was the same things he always had in the house. He had been to Spencer’s apartment dozens of times, even used his shower, and slept on his old, oversized leather sofa before. He knew what he kept. Always a wide selection of coffees and teas, hot cocoa, and bottled water. He didn’t bother keeping alcohol in the house as he was worried it would test his sobriety, and he didn’t have things that would expire such as milk and juice as they would leave town for long spans of time.

Spencer started to walk into his small kitchen, “I have coffee, tea, hot cocoa, and bottled water.”

 _Yep, dumb question._ Morgan thought before saying, “Coffee, you know how I like it.”

Spencer hums his acknowledgment and Morgan makes his way into Spencer’s living room, which is more like a library with a sofa and TV than anything else. He found himself looking at the room in a new light though. There was always something special about Spencer’s place. It was warm and homey with several throw pillows on the sofa, books, and notebooks cast around the room, and it always smelt like coffee, books, and dark chocolate. It was relaxing like honey in hot tea on a cold day.

He started looking through Spencer’s DVDs right as Spencer came out with the two mugs of coffee. He chuckled when he read the mugs he was holding. One was a pink mug, covered in hearts and flowers, that said, ‘Pretty Coffee’. It was a gift from Morgan from about a year ago.

He had seen it at a thrift store while looking for items for one of his properties. It didn’t make much sense but the fact that it said ‘Pretty’ meant he needed to give it to Spencer. He held on to it for two months before finally giving it to him, thinking that it would be awkward, but Spencer just thought it was a bad joke at his nickname. Either way, he used the mug often.

What surprised him though, was the new mug in his other hand. It was a deep purple and said, “Coffee, Handsome!” in white cursive. It looked new and all of the times he had been over to Spencer’s he had never seen it. Spencer bit his lip as he placed the new mug on the coffee table in front of where Morgan normally sat.

“That mine?” Morgan asked and Spencer nodded his head and sat down on the sofa. Morgan picked up the mug and looked at it, “This is new. Got something to tell me?”

Spencer fidgeted in his seat and averted eye contact. “I—uhh.. I got that for you.. You know, to match mine..”

“Oh, you think I am handsome, huh?” Morgan teased as a deep blush rose on Spencer’s face and he nodded ever so slightly. _He can’t say he got me a mug with the word ‘handsome’ on it without getting all flustered, but he can talk explicitly about sex, in far too much detail, without even flinching. Spencer Reid is definitely one of a kind._

Morgan chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. It was perfect, just the right amount of sugar and creamer, and served in a mug just for him. “Thanks, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer smiled while taking a sip of his coffee, “Mhmm, so what do you want to watch?”

Morgan turned his attention back to raiding Spencer’s DVDs. The young man didn’t have cable or any streaming services, so DVDs were the only option. Morgan looked through the same DVDs he had gone through so many times before but this time he had one new DVD, aside from the Dr. Who box set that he refused to watch. He held up the DVD that had what looked like French writing on it, “What’s this one?”

“J’ai Tué Ma Mère” Spencer said perfectly.

 _Why was that so hot?_ Morgan thought before saying, “What does that even mean?”

“I Killed My Mother”

Morgan looked back at the DVD case that had an image of a young boy on it, “Well that is dark..”

Spencer laughed, “Emily gave it to me.”

“That makes more sense now.” Morgan cut in with a laugh.

“Yeah, she said she had already seen it and I was the only one that could watch it in the original French. I haven’t seen it yet.”

Morgan turned the case around to read the summary, but it was all in French, “What’s it about?”

“Hubert Minel n'aime pas sa mère. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il la jauge avec mépris—” Spencer started but Morgan cut him off.

“In English I mean,” Morgan groaned. _This genius twink is going to be the death of me._

“Oh, umm.. Basically, a drama about a young man whose mother doesn’t like him.” Spencer said before adding, “There is an English voice-over option.”

 _A drama about a mommy’s boy. Yeah, sounds like the least sexy thing possible._ “Well, I am sold. Let’s watch this.” Morgan said before putting the DVD in, grabbing the remote, and sitting down on the sofa. He switched the movie to English and hit play.

Once he was settled, Spencer scooted up to Morgan’s side, leaning into him, and Morgan wrapped his arm around him. It felt so right. He didn’t know how he spent so many nights at Spencer’s apartment not holding him as they watched movies.

To Morgan’s surprise, the movie was quite interesting. Spencer made comments every now and then as he normally did while watching something and Morgan ran his fingers through the parts of Spencer’s long hair that weren’t tied back.

It came as an even bigger surprise to Morgan when he found out that the reason the mother in the movie disliked the main character was because he was gay. He suppressed a groan when the two men on the screen kissed. _This is not what I need right now. I am already dealing with fucking ‘gay panic’._

Morgan tried to ignore it and just watch the movie but then there was a sex scene. The two men on the screen were full of passion, kissing, disrobing, and— _Fuck…_

He turned to look at Spencer, who locked eyes with him. _Don’t do it, you don’t need to be the cliché of making out during a sex scene_. Morgan thought to himself, but his body said differently, moving on its own to kiss the man next to him.

The angle was awkward but neither man cared as they kissed feverishly. Tongues intertwining, teeth biting at bottom lips. After a few minutes and no signs from Morgan that he wanted to stop, Spencer threw his leg over Morgan and straddled his lap.

It only took a few more minutes before Spencer was slipping off his cardigan and pulling off his t-shirt. Everything was happening so fast. Morgan ran his hands over every inch of Spencer’s naked torso. Running his fingers over his flat chest, rubbing his nipples ever so slightly, causing a light moan to come from Spencer.

He thought he would miss the full chest of a woman. The voluptuous shape of a woman’s hips. The soft, velvety feeling of a woman’s touch. But, to his surprise, he didn’t. He loved Spencer’s flat, tight torse, and his pretty pink nipples. He loved the sharp angles of Spencer’s hips and how his touch was just as soft as any woman, if not softer.

Morgan broke away from Spencer’s mouth for just a moment in order to pull his own shirt off. His skin felt on fire when Spencer immediately ran his hands over Morgan’s chiseled chest.

“Wow..” fell out of Spencer’s mouth causing Morgan to smirk.

“Like what you see, baby boy?” Spencer hummed and bit his lip. _I guess taking my shirt off really does make him speechless._ Morgan barely finished his thought before Spencer ground his hips down on Morgan’s lap and Morgan groaned. He hadn’t even realized that he was hard, let alone that his erection was pressed tightly against Spencer’s ass.

“Mmm, you like that,” Spencer said, not even bothering to ask. It was clear he did. Spencer leaning forward and started kissing Morgan again while steadily grinding his ass on Morgan’s jean clade cock.

Morgan grabbed Spencer’s hips and pushed him further down, causing even more friction and several moans slipped out of Morgan’s mouth. He knew he should stop this. If he didn’t, they were going to end up fucking. While he didn’t know if he was ready to have sex with Spencer, as each minute passed not having sex with Spencer just because he had a dick made less and less sense. Spencer ground his tight ass against him, and he couldn’t imagine turning him away now.

He slotted his hand between their bodies and started undoing Spencer’s belt, roughly pulling it from the belt loops and discarding it on the floor. He waited a moment, hand still on the front of Spencer’s pants, to give him time to say no, tell him he wasn’t ready, but Spencer just continued to kiss him. He unfastened Spencer’s pants and moved them down on his hips slightly, as much as he could with Spencer’s legs wide over his lap.

He slipped his hands into the back of Spencer’s pants, grabbing his ass roughly and Spencer whimpered, pushing back into his hands.

His ass felt perfect under his large hands. Soft, tight, and.. silky? Morgan felt around more, cupping the underside of his ass only to feel a light lace on the edges of the silky cloth. He knew _this_ feeling well.

“Uhh.. Spencer.. Are you wearing panties?” Morgan asked before Spencer pulled him back into a kiss and hummed a yes against his lips, but Morgan pulled back away again. He looked down at Spencer’s open pants and could see the top of black silky panties peeking out with a little white bow in the middle. _Wow…_

Spencer felt a little uneasy, “Is that okay? I like to wear them on my days off… I just… They are more comfortable and don’t bother my skin as much.. Do you think it’s weird?”

“No, baby. Not at all, just surprised me. That’s all.” Morgan ran his fingers across the little bow on the front of the panties and Spencer bit his lip. “Do you ever wear them to work?”

Spencer shook his head, “No, I am worried that an unsub will somehow find out. It’s silly but a serial killer isn’t going to be talked down by a man in women’s underwear.” Morgan went to speak up but then Spencer added, “I do prefer them, maybe I could ask Hotch what he—”

“Noo,” Morgan groaned out. “Can we _not_ talk about him right now?”

Spencer laughed and stood himself off Morgan. Before he could ask what he was doing, Spencer was pulling his dress pants off and kicking them to the side. _Holy shit.._ Morgan almost moaned at the sight in front of him. Spencer Reid stood there, only in black silky panties with white lace around the edges. They were low on his hips and Morgan could see the tattoo he was told about. He could also see Spencer’s erection pressing tight against the panties and a little wet spot was starting to form.

_How is this man so hot to me? I mean.. Wow…_

Spencer blushed as he climbed back onto Morgan’s lap and got right back to kissing the older man.

Morgan let his hands run over Spencer’s thighs and hips before ghosting them over the panties. He moved to kiss along Spencer’s jawline and down his neck. Once again surprising himself by liking the rough feeling of Spencer’s stubble against his face and lips.

He kept kissing and sucking marks down until he got to Spencer’s nipple. He took the sensitive skin into his mouth and Spencer let out a beautiful moan as he bucked against Morgan’s lap. It only took another minute of Morgan licking and sucking on his nipples before he was looking desperate.

“Ahhh… Der.. Please…” Spencer moaned out.

Morgan didn’t stop what he was doing, “What do you need, baby?” 

“Mmm.. _Fuck_.. You. Please.. I want you in me. I—I want you to fill me up, please.”

Morgan felt his cock twitch as he held back a moan from Spencer’s words. He would have never guessed Spencer would say something so dirty. He wanted nothing more than to whip his cock out and fuck into the eager man on him, but this was the part he was nervous about. He had never been with a man, let alone had anal with a woman. He was by no means small in that department and women were too worried he would hurt them.

He knew Spencer knew what he was doing but going any further meant he needed to tell Spencer that he didn’t know, and he found that utterly embarrassing. He also knew that Spencer liked strong, dominant men. There was nothing dominant about telling your partner that you weren’t sure how to have sex with them.

Nonetheless, Morgan moved away from his chest and took a deep breath, “Spencer.. I have never—"

“I know, Derek.” Spencer interrupted, “It’s fine, really.” He said starting to kiss him again, but Morgan pulled back again. 

“But I don’t know what to do.. and you have made it clear that you like—”

“Der.” Spencer said, stopping Morgan again. “Sex with someone new isn’t always perfect. I know you have never been with a man before and that is perfectly fine with me.” Spencer smiled before slipping down off Morgan’s lap and kneeling before him.

His hands went for Morgan’s waistband, using his nimble fingers to make quick work of opening them. He made eye contact with Morgan as he tugged lightly on his pants, asking the silent question if he could take them off. Morgan lifted his hips and allowed Spencer to slip his pants off, revealing black Calvin Klein boxers and a painfully hard cock straining against the thin material.

Spencer grinned and leaned forward, running his tongue along the cloth-covered cock before saying, “Let me show you what to do.”

“Fuck… Yeah, yeah. Of course, baby. You show me.” Morgan stumbled out and Spencer wasted no time pulling the waistband of Morgan’s boxers down and licking up his length. Morgan threw his head back with a moan but forced it back down so he could watch Spencer.

He made direct eye contact with him as he licked every inch of Morgan’s arousal before wrapping his lips around it and taking Morgan deep into his throat.

 _Shit.. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have a gag reflex_..

Morgan was fighting not to buck into Spencer’s mouth as he worked slowly up and down his cock.

Spencer could tell that Morgan was holding back as well. He grabbed Morgan’s hand and placed it on the back of his head, leaning up just enough to say, “Go ahead.”

Morgan couldn’t believe his ears, “Go ahead? Baby.. You _want_ me to fuck your throat?”

Spencer tried to say yes but it came out a garbled mess due to the cock in his mouth. Morgan understood him either way. 

He started out slow, gently pushing Spencer’s head down and up while carding his fingers through his hair. He worried about hurting Spencer or overstepping but the muffled moans that poured from the young man answered that for him. _He is loving this._

At that, Morgan picked up his pace, thrusting into Spencer’s mouth while using his half-ponytail almost as a handle. He watched as Spencer’s hands, that were both placed on Morgan’s thighs, went down between his own legs and even louder moans came from him. A sudden gasp came from Spencer, he tensed up and he pulled up. Spit and pre-cum coated his lips and chin as he gasped for air, trying to get his breath back.

Morgan was a little confused at what just happened and why the best blow job of his life just stopped, that was until he looked down and saw that the front of Spencer’s panties were soaking wet. “Wow… Did you just cum baby?”

Spencer wiped his chin and licked his lips before standing up and running his hand over the wet patch on his panties. A beautiful blush rose on his pale cheeks and he bit his lip as he nodded. He didn’t wait for Morgan to reply, he pushed down the edges of his wet panties, letting them fall down his long legs and pool at his feet before kicking them to the side.

Morgan couldn’t even think about looking away. Even though Spencer had just came, his erection didn’t waver. It strained hard against his stomach. Morgan was sure that this was the part that would turn him off, cause him to stop what they were doing, but he wasn’t turned off. He wasn’t completely sure how he felt though.

He reached forward and experimentally ran his fingers on Spencer’s tip, gathering some of the leftover cum that was there and using it to pump his cock a few times.

“Ahh..” Spencer moaned out, squirming where he stood, pushing his crotch closer to Morgan’s hand.

 _Wow.. He is so sensitive.._ Morgan thought as he stroked Spencer a few more times. He found himself loving the feeling of Spencer in his hand, loving all of Spencer. His body was a perfect mix of feminine and masculine, just like his beautiful face. “You are so beautiful,” Morgan said and Spencer let out a desperate whimper.

“Please, Der.. Please..” Spencer whined out and Morgan grinned, letting go of Spencer in order to stop teasing him. Once he let go, Spencer moved to the side table next to the sofa and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Morgan’s eyes went wide. _Am I really about to fuck my male best friend?_ He thought. He tried to come up with a reason, any reason, why they shouldn’t keep going but they were both completely naked and have already been touching each other, there was no going back now. He took the condom and the lube before looking back up at Spencer, “I—uhh… What do I do?” Morgan asked, embarrassed.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew the basics of anal sex, the receiving partner needed to be prepped for it, but he wasn’t too sure how to go about it or how much prep was needed. Porn isn’t the best sex-ed teacher.

Spencer smiled and climbed back on Morgan’s lap. He took the condom and lube back, setting the condom on the sofa cushion next to them before grabbing Morgan’s hand. He squeezed a generous amount of lube on Morgan’s pointer and middle finger. Then he leaned in, trailing kisses up Morgan’s neck to his ear.

“Finger me, one at a time.” He whispered into Morgan’s ear, and for a moment Morgan wondered where his awkward genius went.

Morgan wrapped his hands around the back of Spencer, spreading his ass and rubbing his hole with his lubed-up finger. Spencer gasped at the contact. When Morgan pushed one of his digits in Spencer buried his head in the crook of Morgan’s neck and moaned loudly. That only spurred Morgan on.

Soon one of Morgan’s fingers was thrusting in and out of Spencer with no resistance so he went ahead and added another. Spencer’s moans picked up and became higher pitched as Morgan worked him open. Morgan was _loving_ how responsive Spencer was and started curving his fingers to see if it would spark any different reaction.

It definitely did. Spencer said something that Morgan wasn’t even sure was English before orgasming again, painting their chests with his cum.

_Holy shit.. I guess Spencer wasn’t lying about being able to have multiple orgasms either._

“Wow, baby boy.. That was incredible to watch. You are so hot.” Morgan said pulling out his fingers and kissing the out of breath man in his lap.

Spencer didn’t give himself a chance to relax though. He was still hard against his stomach and still _needed_ Morgan in him. “Please.. fuck me now.”

Morgan moaned lightly; _God damn he has a mouth on him._ “Are two fingers enough?” Morgan asked, knowing the drastic size difference between two of his fingers and his well-endowed cock.

“Y-yes.. Please.. I like it when it hurts some.. Please I _need_ you in me!” Spencer moaned out and Morgan didn’t waste another second. He opened the condom and slid it on, rubbing the extra lube from his hand on himself.

Morgan scooted down a little to give Spencer more room and once he did Spencer was climbing on top of his dick. He lined himself up and slowly started to sink down. He let out a few pained noises, but they were soon covered up by moans. Once Spencer was fully seated on the large cock, he gave himself a moment to adjust while Morgan tried to think about anything other than how incredibly tight and hot Spencer felt in order not to cum right away.

Suddenly Spencer lifted himself up and let gravity push him back down, causing them both to moan.

“Fuck baby! You are so tight. You feel _so_ good.” Morgan knew he wasn’t going to last long once Spencer lifted up again and set on a steady, deep rhythm. Morgan grabbed under Spencer’s ass, lifting him up and down in order to pick up the pace and thrust even harder.

Soon Spencer was reduced to nothing more than vulgar moans. Morgan would have never guessed that Spencer was so loud during sex, but he was loving every sound he made. “Harder! Please, Derek! Fuck me harder!” Spencer screamed.

Without warning, Morgan picked Spencer up and laid him down roughly on the sofa, not even bothering to take himself out of the tight heat. He started fucking into him at a brutal speed. He knew he might be hurting the smaller man, but Spencer didn’t seem to mind at all.

Morgan slipped his hand between their bodies and started stroking Spencer, not letting up on his thrusts. “Derek! Oh.. God! I—I am going to cum! Don’t stop, please!” Spencer screamed out and less than a minute later Spencer was cumming all over Morgan’s hand. Morgan followed right after with a loud grunt.

Morgan took a moment to climb back down from his orgasm before gripping Spencer’s chin softly and giving him a deep kiss. He slowly retracted himself from his body and leaned off of him. He took the condom off and tied it, placing it on the coffee table for now while he leaned back on the sofa.

They had lost all sense of time. The DVD had finished and was playing a screensaver and their coffee was ice cold. They both just sat in silence, covered in cum and sweat, trying to get their breath back.

Morgan was the first one to speak up, “Well.. It’s safe to say that I am bi.” He said with a laugh.

Spencer sat up and smirked, “Good, because we definitely need to do _that_ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It was weird taking text fic Spencer and Morgan out of their chat bubbles. A new chapter of BAU Group Text will be out in the next day or so.  
> Let me know what you all think, Kudos and Comments are ALWAYS welcome :D
> 
> [Link back to Chapter 21 of BAU Group Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530018/chapters/67613381#workskin)
> 
> Tumblr: <https://tobias-hankel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> In this work, I use the term "Gay Panic" and some people find this term upsetting due to the "[LGBTQ+ "Panic" Defense](https://lgbtbar.org/programs/advocacy/gay-trans-panic-defense/)" often called gay panic. I personally, as a member of the LGBTQ+ will not let the homophobes take the word from me and I will continue to use it. However, I urge all of you to review the link provided to learn what you can do to stop this legal defense in the United States. Thanks!


End file.
